All Of Your Diamonds
by GreyMoth
Summary: Altered plane tickets, birthdays, and drunken videos. How can you go wrong when you have these things responsible for your love life? CanAm, in that order for all of you who like it 3


**So, as most of you could probably tell from me posting '2am and Creepers are Creeping' I am now back in Canada and have been for a while. This is a rather belated Canada Day fic (better late than never!) and is all because my sleep deprived brain pictured Alfred carrying Matt through an airport piggyback style. That is what happens when I daydream. As for the sex scene (why FF.N doesnt take me down I have no idea) I went to cosmo and clicked on a random position. On my third try I found something that worked... I seriously need my brain checked.  
My Warnings: CanAm (in that order. My first time attempting! Kink meme is overrun with it, but here has an appalling lack, and I don't even ship it!), and Alfred dirty talking (what I hope is dirty talking. My first attempt at that too)**

* * *

'_Yankee Doodle went to town_

_Riding on a pony. He put a feather_

_In his hat and called it Macaroni'_

**Click**

"What do you want, Alfred?"

"Hey, Matt! I need you to come to Florida quick, so I changed your flight tickets home to come here instead, and your flight is now leaving in two hours so hurry up and pack! You know how customs is. Oh, and break just ended so I gotta get going. See you in a couple of hours!"

"Wait! Alfred, what-"

_**Click**_

_**Beeeeeeep, beep, beep.**_

"_Tabernak!_ Sorry, England, we're going to have to talk about this another time."

"Your ringtone is him singing Yankee Doodle? Drunkenly, I suspect."

"Yep, and he doesn't remember or suspect a thing. I'll see you at the next meeting."

"Take care, Canada."

And that was how Matthew found himself stepping off of an American plane, bags under his eyes, and wobbling slightly. Jet lag was a bitch.

"Matt! Over here!" a voice called over the clamour and a fuzzy Alfred slowly focused into view, megawatt smile on full beam and cornflower blue eyes sparkling, looking not at all troubled by whatever emergency had him hijacking Matt's plane tickets.

Matthew groaned and lumbered his way over, walking until he smacked into his brother and was forced to a stop by the body blocking his path. His arms wrapped around Alfred's shoulders while his nose buried into the suntanned neck, amethyst eyes closing as he started up an unhappy moan that kept going even when he should have run out of breath. Warm arms wrapped around him as he was swayed gently side-to-side, whether by Alfred or from the exhaustion he wasn't sure, and frankly, he didn't care.

"Whyyyyyy?" he whined, finally turning the low sound he was making into words, "Why do I let you do this to me?"

"Oh suck it up, you big baby," Alfred replied, way too cheerfully for Matthew's liking, but he was too good of a prop to risk losing over a punch.

"No," he finally said, wit completely turned off as he snuggled closer, ignoring the odd looks that were shot in their direction by the people forced to walk around. He could feel the broad shoulders shake with suppressed laughter beneath his cheek, and the steady pulse of his brother's heart beating soothingly against his chest.

"No falling asleep on me, bro, we have to go pick up your luggage,"

"Noooooo," the groan started up again, vibrating in his throat as he stubbornly planted his feet. Alfred had the gall to start laughing as Matthew felt hands pry off his arms until the other blond was finally free, leaving him to blink drowsily and sway dangerously, offset by the lack of support.

"I'll give you a piggy back," he faintly heard, then watched absently as his brother knelt down in front of him, back facing towards him as hands motioned him forward. Two steps forwards and his walking gate was unexpectedly forced to widen, accommodating the body that was suddenly between his legs.

The room spun sharply as he was lifted up, limbs automatically encircling Alfred like a cocoon to keep himself from sliding off. Arms looped around his legs as his head lowered, eyes closing and muscles relaxing against the heat that he wanted to bury deeper into.

"Where is your carry-on?" Alfred asked, and Matthew gave a warning growl as he was jostled on purpose.

"They put it with the checked luggage to save space," he forced out, "Look for the red bags with white seams. Should have a Canadian flag name tag thingy."

"Got it; but, honestly bro, don't fall asleep or else you're going to feel even worse tomorrow."

"I know that, but it's easier said than done. Dealing with England when he's all guilt trippy about money is like being tortured by a professional; it's painful and he knows how to make sure you don't sleep."

"Awe, c'mon, he can't be that bad. And I think this is where your baggage is being dropped off. Flight 427, London to Orlando?"

Matthew looked up and blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus on the sign. Two seconds later his head was falling back to its fabric covered perch as he put effort into a feeble nod and a low grumble of agreement.

A slight jerk as Alfred hitched him back up to rest comfortably on his hips, and then they were walking again, each downstep sending a slight jar to his brain that had him huffing grumpily into the blond hair. If it annoyed his brother the American was not showing it as he continued to weave through people, somehow managing to keep Matthew from bumping into too many of them.

"Those ones?" was asked, way too loudly in his opinion, and he looked up again to scan the luggage rolling past.

"Yessss," Matthew hissed, and motioned his hand to point out another bag just a bit behind, "And that one also."

"Got it! Hold tight, 'kay?"

Matthew bit back a yelp as the grip around his legs suddenly vanished and he started to slide down before he took the advice to heart. For a second he realized how ridiculous they must look to people; twin brothers giving eachother a piggyback ride through an airport, but once again his mind informed him that it _didn't fucking care _until it was able to get sleep.

A few jarring swings, and then the support was back, lifting him up and resettling him into a more secure position as they took off, a suitcase on either side of them. Being a koala had its perks though, it left Alfred to deal with everything, and Matthew was perfectly content to curl up against the closest source of warmth in the air conditioned building.

The warm air that hit them the moment Alfred stepped outside was like a slap in the face. Matthew grumbled and twisted, no longer finding the body heat comforting, even though it didn't stop him from grumbling even louder, in French, at being put down.

Alfred ruffled his hair as their bags were being put into the back of the van, "Hold in there, Mattie. We have just a few hours left before you can curl up in bed and go to sleep."

Matthew grumbled, not bothering to form words to go with sounds as he crawled into the vehicle, walking on hands and knees over the seat until he was firmly in the corner. Alfred got in beside him, for once the more dignified of the brothers, dealing with the paperwork and chatting happily with the driver.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Matthew asked, staring gloomily out the window of the shuttle bus.

"Well, I finally got some time off," Alfred began hesitantly, and Matthew, suddenly suspicious, turned back to him, keeping his face carefully blank, "I need to de-stress, you know? So Florida told me I should go to Adventure Island, he'd pay, so I totally had to do it! But I didn't want to go alone so I thought, 'Hey, Mattie and I haven't seen each other in forever' so..."

Matthew stayed silent for a few seconds as his mind processed this, then his eyes narrowed, smoldering like amethyst flames, "You hacked into an airlines computer, changed my tickets, cut a diplomatic visit short, and made me fly almost half a day just so that I would go to an amusement park with you?"

"Yeah?"

"Alfred Franklin Jones, I am going to fucking murder you."

"After! Just enjoy the vacation and then you can murder me," Alfred was giving him the puppy-dog look of pleading that he had long since grown immune to, but he sighed and nodded anyways.

"Fine, but you're getting me coffee and taking me for dinner tonight."

"Deal," Alfred told him with an excited smile, the southern nation bouncing a little in his seat from excitement, "You won't regret this, Mattie, I swear!"

* * *

Matthew wondered about those last words Alfred had said in the shuttle bus four days ago; their echo repeating every time he was roped into doing something weird like chugging 'Moose Juice', or dressing up in Hogwarts gear for a day. Of course, they weren't the first thing he thought of when the fifth morning started with an excited America jumping on him while singing happy birthday.

That little stunt had them mock wrestling until they managed to pull all of the blankets off of his bed when they tumbled to the floor, Alfred laughing like a manic while Matthew pinned his breathless form.

"Yes, Alfred, my birthday plans this year consisted of being woken up at 8am in the morning," he growled, "Where is the coffee?"

"Right behind you beside the TV, and it even has cream and sugar in it! Admit it, you love me," Alfred smiled hopefully up at him, but Matthew just tapped the tanned cheek with his fingertips before getting up to stalk down the coffee.

"Take my nonpummelling of you as a token of my love," he informed after a few sips of glorious coffee, then turned around, "So what did you- Gah! Alfred!"

Alfred looked up, eyes wide as they searched around the room, a piece of beef jerky stuck firmly between his teeth as he paused in pulling on fresh boxers, "Wha? You oday?"

"Put some clothes on!" Matthew yelped, back already turned as he clutched the cup in trembling hands. Alfred was usually up well before the alarm even registered in the Canadian's mind so Alfred changing in the open had never been an issue. Not until today, anyways.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, bro. Hurry up and change, and dress for heat 'cause we're going to be outside a lot today. We're going to hit up all of your favourite rides, then head back here for the volleyball game. After that we'll go for a movie of your choice, go for supper – I talked this one place into making poutine and getting some Canadian beer- and then we'll relax in the hottub."

The younger nation scratched the back of his neck, grabbed his glasses, and headed to the bathroom with a pile of clothes under his arm, "Guard my coffee, and consider your life forfeit if I find it missing when I come back out."

Alfred snapped him a sharp salute and a cocky grin, "Sir, yes sir!" Then dodged the mini shampoo bottle that came flying out of the bathroom,

"If you threw like that when we played catch then you might not have so many issues!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The day flew by in a haze of heat and activity, starting with one cup of coffee, and drawing to a close with poutine, beer, and fireworks. Alfred happily munched on a churro as they walked back, Matthew contentedly listening to the sound of water lapping against the rocks that kept it contained and enjoying the way their shoulders brushed.

"Just one more thing left on the checklist," Alfred said as they drew closer to the hotel, "We're going to be going down instead of up this time."

"Don't we need to get our bathingsuits?" Matthew asked, confusion circling his brain and coming out through his mouth, "I am not sitting in a hottub naked, with a bunch of other naked, or clothed, people."

"It's just going to be us," Alfred informed as Matthew felt an arm snake around his shoulders, "You've already seen me naked, and if you care to remember back to the World Juniors then you'll know I've seen you naked, so there is nothing to be awkward about."

"You've been hanging around France," Matthew accused, giving Alfred a sharp stare until the American started laughing.

"San Francisco, so close enough. Do you really want to walk all the way to our hotel room just to put on swim shorts after being on your feet all day? Live a little, dude."

"Shouldn't I have some say in this considering that it is my birthday and all?"

"Nope," Alfred grinned, and Matthew felt the hand move to rest on his lower back and push him into the elevator, "Not when I'm the one that planned it."

"Hoser," he grumbled even as a smile threatened to break through his mock grouchy expression. The only other people who could have talked him into doing this were Australia and Netherlands, but he didn't want to sleep with either of them so- Oh fuck.

Matthew felt the blood drain from his face, "On second thought, I don't mind walking a bit more," the hand he had reached out to press their floor button was intercepted right as the doors opened and a key was waved in his face.

"We're here so no backsies now! Move out; it's your birthday so live a little."

"I've been living since the iceage, so I think I've been living more than a little already," he snarked back while still following Alfred off of the elevator and to a door marked 'A4. Private' with 'Please see front desk staff for booking times' written in small letters beneath it.

The door clicked open, swinging wide to show a room that had been designed to look like a natural hotspring. Matthew stepped inside, letting his eyes adjust as he took off his sandals, staring around him in wonder at the effort that had been put into it. Beside him, Alfred already taking off his shirt with a happy smile, glasses, shorts and shoes soon following to be left in a messy heap on the floor.

"You need to _live_," he was told, and quickly clued in when foreign fingers started to undo the button of his own shorts.

"Alfred," Matthew warned, slapping at the digits that quickly withdrew, and turned to face the sad pout Alfred had going, "I'm getting there, so go sit in the water or something."

A huff and a muttered, "You're so sloooooow," then a louder, "As you wish, Monsieur Birthday," with the 'monsieur' sounding like more like 'miss yer' than anything resembling French.

Matthew took his time getting undressed, trying to use long deep breaths to settle his mind as well as his pounding heart. It helped telling himself that Alfred was just open, that he was over his 'crush' by now and was totally oblivious that Canada had picked off where America had left off. It hurt, but it was steadying and put a block on the blood that threatened to rush south ever since Alfred had stripped.

His shirt was gingerly pulled off, each muscle working only through conscious effort, followed by his shorts that slid down his legs in what he swore was slow motion. Alfred was watching him from inside the hottub, left eyebrow slowly rising when they locked eyes. Matthew gave him the middle finger as he stepped out of his pile of clothes, setting down his glasses on top of the fabric mound, then inched his way into the water.

"Hot!" he whimpered, body unprepared for the external heat his mind had warned about the moment he had seen the steam.

"Isn't it? I fucking love hottubs, and this one has got to be one of my favourite." Alfred sighed and leaned his head back in contentment as Matthew watched, trying to ignore the signals his pituitary gland was sending.

"Hey, Matt," his eyes snapped into focus, mind instantly alert at the sound of his human name, "There's one more gift I want to give, if you'll accept that is."

Matthew watched as Alfred stalked forward through the water, movements slow as if to not startle him. It kind of reminded him of back when the American was busy playing cowboy, the way he would talk soothingly to the unbroken mustangs until they let him close, the unthreatening movements he would use to gain their trust. It would not surprise him if he looked just like one of those mustangs now, eyes wide and wary, body poised to flee even with nowhere to run.

Fingers traced down his cheek and along his jaw, gently raising to press against his lips before sliding over the column of his throat. "Do you true me, Matt?" he heard, whispered into his ear as Alfred leaned forward, "I know I've pulled some stupid shit, but I need you to trust me."

Their eyes met again when Alfred drew back, ocean blue orbs open, begging and demanding for answers that Matthew wasn't sure he was ready to give. But they were right there on his tongue, demanding to be spoken even if his logical side told him this could never last.

Well logic be damned, it was his 145th birthday and he was not going to turn down a present that he had wanted for years now. There was nothing slow in his movements when he reached up to yank Alfred down, fingers tangling into the wheaten strands just as lips met and caressed.

Hands braced themselves on his thighs, the water easing the pressure and friction as they slid up, moving to brace on the wall by his head as Alfred's body eased into place on his lap. Teeth grazed against his bottom lip, pulling back playfully until the soft and slightly chapped lips returned, pressing against his in varying pressures that he returned.

A tongue gently moved past his teeth, dipping into his mouth as the hips against his gave a firm roll, reminding him of the hardening arousal that pressed into his stomach. Alfred moaned above him, the hot breath from his panting sending a jolt down Matthew's spine, drawing a low keen of need from his own throat.

"I want you to fuck me, Matt. I want you so deep inside of me that you become a part of me," kiss reddened lips pressed against the corner of his mouth before making a trail across his skin to land right behind his ear. Gentle, sucking pressure, then it was gone and he tilted his head, giving Alfred more access to his neck as he moaned, one hand moving down to glide over damp, glistening skin.

"That's it," Alfred purred, continuing to rock above him, grinding his ass against Matthew's erection. The Canadian used his other hand to draw his brother's lips back, drawing his tongue over the swollen bottom lip before dipping back inside, drawing out his essence, "Say you want me back. Tell me how much you want me."

"Shut up," Matthew growled, pouring out a bit more aggression into the kiss only to have the emotion lapped right up and returned gleefully. Hooded blue eyes locked on his when they blinked open, glare turning into glazed promise of lust as both hands settled on sunkissed hips, guiding and helping as a moan trapped itself in their mouths.

"That's not an answer, Mattie," he was teased, but the Canadian ignored the bait, using action instead of words as he adjusted his grip and pulled Alfred forward and up. Above him Alfred gave a small huff of surprise, then a low moan of want as Matthew lapped at the water, catching the liquid diamonds rolling down Alfred's chest on his tongue.

"Je t'ai besoin, Jones," he mumbled, pressing the words into Alfred's abdomen, then delighting in the feeling of the muscles jumping beneath his skin.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Alfred crowed, even though Matthew felt safe to assume that not one word of French was understood. Lips continued to trace the ridges of muscle that was laid bare for him as hands dropped lower, tracing over the back of straining thighs and back up on the inside, tickling the sensitive flesh.

Matthew could feel Alfred jolt under his tongue as his fingers gently traced over the American's scrotum, massaging the skin before moving back. His other hand wrapped around the straining cock, stroking it as it leaked precum into the water.

A rustling sound beside his right ear slowly registered, and Matthew placed one last kiss against his lover's pectoral before leaning back to see what was going on. Alfred gazed down at him, colour high and eyes dark, blue almost completely taken over by black.

"We're going to need this," Alfred told him, holding up a container of lube that had been hidden in a compartment disguised into the rocks. Matthew grinned, taking it as he leaned up to press a hungry kiss against the smirking lips.

"You planned this all, didn't you," he commented quietly when they parted, hands leaving their wonderings to capture the container, and the pausing to spill the red lubricant over his fingers.

"That I did, right after I got a- mmmm- video from Holland. Right there, Mattie. That's right, move your fingers just like that."

"Video?" Matthew breathed, trying to be more confused as he watched Alfred fuck himself on two of the Canadian's digits. "I haven't seen Holland in almost five months."

"These things take time to plan," Alfred scolded him, eyes still hooded and dark as his hips rocked back, soaking up the friction that both directions gave him, "I wanted this to work so I waited 'till your birthday, but you didn't ever mention it so I used Florida as an excuse. He's fucking getting the benefit of it now."

Matthew grinned, palming the thick erection that pressed into his stomach, stretching Alfred's inner walls with the other hand as Alfred curled down, their lips touching just before their tongues. His fingers withdrew, hand reaching out for the lube that he flipped upside down to pour into his palm, letting it pool there until the bottle was set aside and his hand closed. The silicone based liquid coated his fingers, seeping through the cracks of his fist before submerged it and rubbed against Alfred's opening. The American moaned, rocking back then pausing in surprise.

"Too much?" Matthew whispered against his lips, keeping his hand still until Alfred slowly impaled himself onto the three fingers that were held still.

"Not nearly enough," was purred back, the body above him settling into a rhythm that had him sweating for other reasons than the steam. His own erection throbbed, rebelling against being neglected, but he ignored it, giving all of his attention and devotion to his partner, "I'm ready."

"No you're not," Matthew contradicted, curling his fingers just so and watching as the Superpower's back arched, hips bucking forward.

"I'm ready, Matthew, and you will gawddamn take me now or I swear I'll spam your airwaves with Miley Cyrus for the next month."

Matthew almost felt himself wilt, felt a part of his brain shut off which was exactly what Alfred was waiting for. The American used his freeze to remove his fingers and drop down, surrounding his member inch by inch in pulsing heat.

"Fuck," he whimpered, hips automatically snapping upwards. Alfred flinched, a grimace crossing his face that had an apology immediately coming to the Canadian's lips, only to have it silenced by a hard look.

"I got this," Alfred told him, slowly moving again with his hands back to bracing against the wall, legs straddling Matthew's hips and keeping him in place.

Matthew reached up, gently drawing their faces together again, noses bumping affectingly before their mouths met again, leisurely melding together as they found their pace, their symphony. The water lapped around their bodies, caressing the muscles that strained to work together, and washing away the sweat that clung to them.

"That's it, Mattie, we got this." Alfred moaned against his mouth, "It's just us; always just us. We got this."

Matthew moaned back, teeth gently nipping at the tip of Alfred's tongue when it darted against his lips. Hands were placed at 5 and 9, feeling the muscles of the southern nation's ass flex while steadying the rocking hips and bringing them forward.

"I want to come, Matt; but, I want to feel you come first. I want to feel you as you spill inside of me,"

"Fuck," Matthew groaned, head dipping back as the pooling tension in his lower stomach became too much. His muscles locked, back arching until he couldn't feel the seat beneath him; not that he could feel anything but the way Alfred clenched around him, the feel of his release as he did exactly as his brother wanted, and the sudden shock that passed through his lover. They kept moving together, riding out the waves of pure physical emotion that clouded Matthew's mind and had him seeing stars behind his eyelids.

"Mmmm," Alfred intoned contentedly against his ear just minutes later, contentedly lapping at the sweat and water droplets that rolled down his neck, "Happy birthday, Mattie."

Matthew wrapped his arms around him, drawing the American closer as he nibbled on the exposed skin of his shoulder, "Thank you, though I have no idea how I'm going to top this for your birthday."

Alfred drew back and smirked down at him, eyes bright and swollen lips turned up into a smirk, "Well, you know, I may have some ideas if you want to hear them out."

* * *

**So a few notes: I was in Orlando, Florida. It was awesome and most people were super nice! I did get the 'Where are you from?' "Canada" 'Oh! I know people from Toronto.'  
My sister also did flash me. My other sister just seemed highly amused when she heard the story. And flashing sister has also tried to talk me into going to the nude beach with her a while back... Anyone want to exchange siblings?**


End file.
